El Príncipe De Los Laberintos
by Ludmila V
Summary: Porque Rue es solo una niña pequeña, una dulce princesa esperando que la rescaten de sus laberintos que son los Juegos Del Hambre. #Desafío lanzado por Alphabetta.


_Desafio lanzado por #Alphabetta; del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera"._

 _Finnick/Rue en plan platónico. Que ella se enamore de él._

 **Disclaimer: Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son Propiedad De Suzanne Collins.**

El Príncipe De Los Laberintos

La pequeña, de pasos rápidos y ligeros, trata de seguir a su compañero hacia su compartimiento. Le asusta las miradas que le dirigen los demás, sobre todo la de ellos, los del distrito profesional. Trata de demostrar que no le afectan. Es por eso que, alzando levemente la cabeza, esboza una sonrisa. Rápida, de modestia.

Pero Tresh, el joven de mirada profunda, se pierde lejos de su vista. No logra detener el ascensor, por más que se abre paso entre dos tributos, y las puertas de metal se cierran frente a sus narices.

Asustada, pensando en que no sabe cómo llegar a su hogar transitorio, decide tomar las escaleras.

Los escalones son largos, infinitos. Nunca en su vida había tenido que subir tanto. Ni siquiera en su distrito, en el Edificio de Justicia, sus piernas se ejercitaron de semejante manera.

Pero las escalas pasan a convertirse en un laberinto. De salida a diferentes direcciones, numerosas puertas a entrar. No puede darse el lujo de abrirlas una por una. Debe llegar. La esperan.

Afligida, toma el atajo más cercano que encuentra. El pasillo es largo y luminoso. Todo es igual allí. ¿Cómo encontrará su departamento? ¿Alguien irá a su búsqueda?

Y encima el día se acerca. El día de la muerte, del inicio de Los Juegos Sangrientos.

Le afecta. Y, por una vez en la vida, no puede soportarlo más. Está cansada de ser fuerte. Está harta de soportar.

Desbastada, cae de espaldas a la pared. Acuclilla las piernas, apoya su cabeza sobre su regazo. Lágrimas cristalinas caen de sus pupilas de avellana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta una suave voz masculina.

Rue alza la cabeza, encontrándose frente a un verdadero príncipe azul. Él sonríe, mostrando unos bonitos dientes. Se agacha a su lado, secándole las lagrimas con la suavidad de una pluma.

Él es hermoso de verdad.

-Sí—responde, en un fino hilo de voz.

-¿Tu mamá te dejó aquí? ¿Cómo es ella?—supone él, preocupado.

-No… mi mamá está en casa. Distrito 11, Rue Warner.

La niña nota el cambio de expresión en el muchacho. Los ojos verdes se cierran unos segundos, la sonrisa desaparece.

-Lo siento—dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza. El despeinado cabello se mece al movimiento, cuando se levanta y el flequillo le cae sobre la mirada de esmeralda. - Finnick Odair- se presenta, tendiéndole la mano. Rue la acepta encantada, volviendo a sonreír.

Ya de pie, camina a su lado, aún aferrada a la mano del encantador muchacho. Él es alto, de postura recta. Tiene unos brazos fuertes, unas piernas larguísimas, y un cabello ondulado, de color dorado.

-Perdóname por confundirte con un ciudadano del capitolio—comenta él, mirada fija en el pasillo-. Es que suelen venir los hijos con sus padres, y algún que otro, se pierde. Aunque claro, nunca es una niña tan bonita como tú.

Rue no sabe que comentar. Las mejillas se le tiñen de carmesí. Jamás nadie le ha llamado "bonita"; nadie a excepción de sus papás.

Finnick mete las manos en sus bolsillos, y le ofrece un caramelo. Rue nunca comió un caramelo. Lo observa en la palma de su mano, fascinada.

-Anda, come—la insta él, guiñándole un ojo. – Es de coco.

-¿Coco?—cuestiona la niña, abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos castaños.

Finnick Odair presiona la tecla del ascensor, alzando una ceja. Las puertas se separan. Él la invita a entrar, como buen caballero que es. Ella obedece, desenvolviendo el dulce que acuna en sus dedos delgados. Se lo lleva a la boca, nunca ha probado nada tan bueno.

-El coco es un fruto que crece en las palmeras. Palmeras- remarca Finnick, en un tono divertido, despreocupado. Parece que lo conociera de toda la vida. Se siente segura cerca de él, con la calidez que desprende su sonrisa y las palabras de sus labios. Atenta, lo escucha hablar sobre lo que es el coco. Sí sabe que es, más piensa que, si saca a relucir su conocimiento, Finnick dejará de explicarle el porqué del fruto, de donde sale, de donde es.

Finalmente, tras una corta expedición en el Edificio de Tributos, llegan al piso once.

Finnick Odair le sonríe, regalándole otro dulce más.

-Eres una pequeña valiente—le dice, pellizcándole la mejilla. Rue se sonroja poderosamente, y en un asentimiento, se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Chaff Dommer, su mentor; que no tarda en inquirir acerca de su paradero.

El cholulo mentor la deja marchar, después de darle una perorata por ser tan distraída.

Mientras se aleja, vislumbra a los vencedores de Los Juegos del Hambre charlar. Y a su príncipe, aquel que la rescató de la incertidumbre de los laberintos, mirarla con tristeza.

Nota: ¿Merece algún review malo o bueno? ¿Qué te ha parecido, Alpha?


End file.
